HARRY POTTER Y EL NUEVO DESPERTAR
by Roo.Rirou
Summary: lo que sucedio luego de la batalla de hogwarts y antes del epilogo.¿que hicieron de ahi en adelante?¿como lo afrontaron?¿que fue sucediendo con ellos? pero centrado principalmente en la pareja de Ron y Hermione. incompleto summ. pasen y lean :
1. de regreso a la madriguera

**~ HARRY POTTER Y EL NUEVO DESPERT****AR** ~

**bueno, aqui les traigo mi propuesta que luego de terminar de leer toda la saga y principalmente el libro 7 se me ocurrio un dia. esta es la version de lo que para mi sucedio luego de la batalla de hogwarts: de que fue lo que sucedio, que hizo cada uno, como deben afrontar la situacion y avanzar. es decir, narrare el espacio que hubo de alli hasta aquel epilogo de los 19 años despues. pero digamos centrado principalmente en la pareja de Ron y Hermione . espero que les guste y lo disfruten como hice yo al hacerlo. asi que sin mas que decirles... doy comienzo:**

**CAPITULO 1: DE VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA**

Harry había despertado de lo que parecía ser un sueño en el que como en mucho otros Voldemort formaba parte; el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación y la luz llegaba hasta los pies de su cama.

No salía de su asombro al ver que todo había terminado y de todo lo que había logrado en aquella noche. Al comienzo creía que había despertado de un largo sueño, que nunca había abandonado el colegio y que siempre estuvo ahi todo el año; pero al asomarse por la ventana y ver todo lo que lo rodeaba no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba equivocado y que todo había sido real. Pero lo que no quería que fuera real era las muertes de Fred, Tonks y Lupin, sin olvidar la de muchos otros, alumnos del colegio y amigos, que lo habían acompañado en la lucha; ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sea verdad.

Harry se sentó en la cama de dosel preguntándose cuántas horas ya habían transcurrido.

De repente, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación muy lentamente para evitar despertar a Harry, pero al verlo ya levantado se acercaron y se sentaron junto a él a cada lado.

- Estás bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.

- Si estoy bien - contestó Harry, pero interesándole más saber cuanto tiempo había pasado preguntó rápidamente:

- Pero qué hora es?

- Son las 8 - dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

- Sólo pasaron 4 horas! - dijo Harry muy sorpendido y agregó:

- Cuando desperté me pareció haber dormido una eternidad. Dónde están todos? - dijo mirando alrededor del dormitorio.

- Algunos están en la sala común (ahi nos reunimos), a otros vinieron sus padres a buscarlos - dijo Ron y luego agregó:

- Quieres que bajemos?.

- Preferiría quedarme aquí, es que no quiero hablar con nadie ni que me hagan preguntas. dijo Harry, no muy feliz.

- Está bien Harry, no te preocupes nos quedaremos aquí contigo - dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

Él miró a Ron que contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. Harry sonrió débilmente, se consideraba un chico con mucha suerte al tener tan buenos amigos.

Luego miró a su alrededor y le llamó la atención lo desolado y muy callado que estaba el castillo, ya que le parecía extraño no escuchar los ensordecedores sonidos de batalla, de derrumbes y golpes (se había acostumbrado mucho a ellos); o incluso los sonidos de la época de clases; por lo que parecía no estar allí y realmente desconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera o en aquella situación.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, recorría con la mirada todos los alrededores del castillo que desde la ventana podía captar, allí estaba el bosque prohibido quieto y estático en donde le vino a la mente aquel momento con Voldemort y los mortífagos en donde ya decidido a morir avanzaba por aquella arboleda para encontrarse con su destino. Entonces Harry recordó que al fin de cuentas no les había dicho nada a sus dos amigos acerca de lo que le había sucedido allí luego que Voldemort le lanzara aquella maldición asesina.

Entonces sin mover la mirada de donde estaba , les dijo:

- Saben, cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición y yo pensaba que estaba muerto desperté en un lugar muy parecido a la estación de King`s Cross, en donde estaba Dumbledore y pude preguntarle todo lo que siempre quise saber después de su muerte que me abrumaba.

Harry les contó todo lo que el anciano profesor le había dicho acerca de la verdad de la muerte de Ariana y de las ideas que compartían con Grindelwald cuando eran jóvenes, sin olvidar las Reliquias de la Muerte. Hermione y Ron quedaron muy sorprendidos, no sabían que decir, y no se atrevieron a cuestionar lo que había dicho su amigo acerca de haber visto a Dumbledore, porque al fin y al cabo de donde sino podía haber sacado la información? y no podían descartar la idea. Además Harry seguía insistiendo en que era real.

- No puedo creerlo, las Reliquias de la Muerte reales ?. - dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Si, además Dumbledore me dijo que siempre las aneló y que esa tentación llevó a matarlo y por eso él sentía que nunca sería merecedor de ellas, porque no le correspondían. Dijo que en realidad yo era el que más las merecía, pero yo no lo considero así, además yo prefiero no tenerlas y que vida transcurra como debe ser, es por eso que decidí no buscar la piedra que perdí en el bosque y de volver a su lugar de origen a la varita. Sólo me quedaré con la capa, pero porque se que le perteneció a mi padre.

- Hiciste lo correcto, Harry. - dijo Hermione.

- Si amigo, además la capa es la reliquia que te corresponde. - exclamó Ron.

Y los tres sonrieron.

Luego, la puerta se abrió lentamente y se asomó Ginny que dijo:

- Disculpen, pero McGonagall quiere que bajen a la sala común.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, Hermione y Ron bajaron primero y Harry quedó atrás. Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y él hizo lo mismo, en ese momento deseaba besarla y abrazarla, y demostrarle cuanto la quería y lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de su hermano ya que desde que sucedió no había dicho o hecho nada. Por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomarle la mano y sólo con eso pudo mostrarle todo lo que sentía ya que luego tendría mucho más tiempo para demostrarle todo lo demás.

Harry le hizo una seña para que bajara ella primero, ya que no se sentía preparado todavía para enfrentar a todos los que se encontraban abajo esperando que llegara. Pero el sabía que tenía que ir, ya que no debía seguir evitandolos todo el tiempo.

Al bajar vió muchos alumnos de 5º año de todas las casas sentados en sillas y sillones que estaban repartidos por toda la sala. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, incluso las de Ron y Hermione. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Harry, puso su mano en el hombro del chico y dijo:

- El no está en condición de responder a ninguna pregunta, espero que lo sepan comprender.

Todos asintieron débilmente y luego volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes que Harry llegara: algunos observaban el suelo, otros miraban por los enormes ventanales de la torre de Gryffindor. Harry se dió vuleta para mirar a la profesora (quien todavía no había quitado la mano de su hombro) y le esbosó una ligera sonrisa para demostrar su gratitud, ella también sonrió muy alegremente y luego mirando a los alumnos dijo:

- En unos momentos todos los profesores acudirán aquí para que llevemos a cabo el traslado a sus hogares.

- Sr. Weasley. - dijo llamando a Ron para que se acercara.

Ron se levantó de la silla y fue hasta donde estaba la profesora y respondió:

- Si ?.

- Su familia lo espera, a los dos ... - dijo mientras señalaba a él y a Ginny que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta - ... en una sala que les hemos proporcionado, y necesitan que vayan ya que dentro de poco partirán a casa.

Al escuchar esto, Ron con un tono muy decidido dijo:

- Harry y Hermione también vendrán con nosotros, mi madre dejará que nos acompañen.

- Está bien Weasley, entonces busquen sus cosas que los llevaré dentro de unos momentos. Yo los espero aquí.

Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación de los chicos a buscar sus mochilas, les parecía extraño salir del colegio con tan pocas pertenencias. Cuando bajaron Hermione ya estaba esperándolos con su bolso de cuentas.

- Y tu baúl Ginny ?. - dijo Ron extrañado.

- McGonagall dice que ya se hicieron cargo de eso y ya están en casa. - respondió ella.

- Ah bueno.

- Bueno, vengan, acompañenme por favor. - dijo la profesora.

Y los cuatro chicos, junto con ella salieron de la sala común y se despidieron con la mano de sus compañeros.

Recorrieron los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a un salón cerca del despacho del director, en donde luego de golpear entraron silenciosamente.

La señora Weasley se acercó a ellos rápidamente apenas los vió entrar, primero se despidió de la profesora McGonagall con un "gracias", la cual se fue; y luego se dispuso a abrazar a cada uno diciendo:

- Gracias a Dios, están aquí!.

Harry pudo ver que el Arthur no estaba allí, él supuso que estaría fuera preparando todo. Luego la sra. Weasley exclamó:

- Bueno, nos apareceremos en la Madriguera, Ginny ven conmigo ...

- Harry puede ir con Hermione. - dijo rápidamente antes que su madre terminara.

- Está bien, los demás ya saben cómo. - continuó diciendo ella mirando a Percy, Bill, George, Charlie y por último a Ron.

- Listos ? ... Uno, dos, tres ...

En un giro todo desapareció hasta que llegaron al jardín de la casa (habían podido aparecerse ahi ya que los encantamientos ya no estaban).

Harry estaba muy feliz ya que por fin habían llegado a la tranquilidad de la Madriguera que para él era como su hogar.

Continuará ...


	2. un adios para siempre

**CAPITULO 2: UN ADIÓS PARA SIEMPRE**

Luego de llegar al patio de la Madriguera, Ron hizo señas a Harry y Hermione para que lo siguieran. Ron entró en la casa y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. El ghoul que todo ese tiempo había ocupado su habitación fingiendo ser él ya no estaba.  
- Parece que lo han regresado al ático… - repuso Ron al mirar su cama, luego de entrar - … fue de mucha ayuda. - dijo después, y se sentó en la cama, seguido de Hermione; Harry en cambio se sentó en el suelo frente a sus amigos.  
- No puedo creer que todo haya terminado, - luego dirigió una mirada triste hacia el suelo y dijo:  
- Lástima que Fred no estuviera para verlo. - al decir esto Hermione puso una mano cubriendo las de él, que estaban en su regazo, mostrando así su apoyo. El chico le respondió con una mirada y sonrisa tierna y dulce y apretó su mano fuertemente.  
Sin que Harry pudiera decir algo, de repente unos ruidos irrumpieron desde el patio, parecían voces y pasos de mucha gente. Harry que era el que estaba más cerca de la ventana se levantó de un respingo y miró por aquella. Se veía mucha gente entrar por la puerta del patio, el cual estaba lleno de sillas acomodadas alrededor de lo parecía ser una cavidad bien hecha (seguramente con magia) la cual tenía puesta encima, bastante arriba del suelo, una estructura de metal de color dorado que sostenía un cajón de color verde añejado como la madera, que como se podía deducir era el de Fred.  
Al ver esto, su estómago le dio un vuelco y quedó paralizado en la ventana como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ron y Hermione se le acercaron para ver lo que había afuera y luego Ron dijo:  
- Parece que debemos bajar. - con un tono muy suave y un cuanto ahogado.  
Hermione se le acercó rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano fuertemente, y salieron de la habitación. Harry fue detrás de ellos, en ese momento deseaba estar con Ginny.  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Harry no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de ver a la familia Weasley a los ojos, principalmente a Molly y Arthur y también a George; todo eso lo tenía muy preocupado.  
Cuando atravesó la sala se encontró con Ginny, quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio. Harry se le acercó lentamente y la rodeo con un brazo por los hombros, entonces ella avanzó un poco y él acompañó sus pasos, hasta que llegaron a las sillas. Muchas personas habían ido, estaban alumnos y exalumnos del colegio, algunos eran los que habían estado con Harry en la sala común hacía unas horas. También estaban los amigos del señor Weasley (la mayoría del ministerio), sin olvidar a Kingsley y Garrid que estaban parados en un extremo. Harry pudo ver a Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, con su nieto en brazos, al verlo, no se pudo sacar la idea de la cabeza de que sus padres estaban muertos y los había logrado conocer, eso le pesaba demasiado, se sentía muy mal por ello, ni siquiera a idea de ser su padrino podía mejorar las cosas del todo. No podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa; pero al mirar al niño parecía estar mirándose a si mismo, ya que igual que él no habían logrado conocer a sus padres, y capas esta culpa que sentía en ese momento era la misma culpa que sintió Snape cuando murieron Lilly y James. Y habiendo muerto sus padres, tenía todavía a su padrino, como Harry tuvo en algún momento a Sirius. Pero el pequeño tenía varias ventajas más que las que tuvo Harry de pequeño: tiene también a su abuela, y un padrino que va a estar con él siempre. Y los dos tienen a los Weasley, que se convirtieron para Harry en su familia, como se convertirán en la familia del pequeño Tedd también.  
Mientras Harry pensaba todo esto, no había quitado su mirada del pequeño con su abuela. Luego Ginny lo miró y dijo de repente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando:  
- A Tonks y Lupin los enterraron esta mañana en al casa de la madre de Tonks, fue algo corto. Si quieres después vamos a verlos.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
- Vamos. - dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.  
Se acercaron a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados en unas sillas delante de todo, cerca de Tía Muriel, quien no hablaba con nadie.  
Luego, de la casa salió un hombro, el cual Harry reconoció como el mismo que dirigió la boda de Hill y Fleur, un mago bajito de corte ralo, el cual atravesó el patio seguidos de los sres. Weasley. El mago se paró en una especie de tarima atrás de toda la estructura de metal, y poniendo la varita en su cuello dio comienzo a la ceremonia. El discurso no fue largo, sólo unas breves palabras. Luego al terminar, con un leve movimiento de varita, la estructura que tenía delante suyo fue bajando lentamente mientras todos emitían sollozos a su alrededor. Molly y Tahúr estaban abrazados muy fuertemente. Bill estaba consolando a Fleur, acariciándole el cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el hombro de Percy que estaba sentado al otro lado de él.  
Ron sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Hermione mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él también lloraba pero muy silenciosamente.  
Terminada la ceremonia, la gente se fue acercando a los sres. Weasley para expresarles su pésame. Neville, Seamus, Dean y Luna fueron con Ginny y Ron, también estaban Cho Chang, las mellizas Patil, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan, y muchos más que Harry vio llegar.  
Le llamó la atención un grupo de chicos que se iban acercando a la última fila de sillas en un costado apartado de la ceremonia. Por lo que, asomó un poco la cabeza para saber que sucedía. Cuando los chicos se apartaron un poco, pudo ver a George, sentado mirando el suelo; entonces Harry comprendió que se habían acercado a él para expresarle sus más sinceros sentimientos hacia Fred. Pudo ver a distancia a Oliver Wood, Angelina Jonson y Katie Bell, que luego de hablarle se alejaban muy tristes. Luego de que todos se fueron, Charlie se sentó junto a George para convencerlo a acercarse más a su familia.  
Harry se sorprendió ya que de repente Ginny se levantó para volver a la casa, entonces él se levantó también, rápidamente, y la siguió. Mientras caminaba, ella sacó del bolsillo algo que Harry no pudo ver. Luego al llegar al centro del jardín en donde Fred descansaba se detuvo delicadamente dejó una pequeña flor al lado de un enorme mármol que decía:

**Fred Weasley  
1978 - 1998  
"Para que tu alegría nunca se borre de nuestros corazones"**

Al ver aquella flor, se le hizo familiar ya que en algún lugar él la había visto, pero no sabía donde.  
Mientras se alejaba con Ginny de la mano, aquél tema le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza y luego de haber entrado y sentado en el living, se acordó de repente de donde le era familiar y le preguntó a Ginny para sacarse la duda:  
- Esa flor es la de los jardines de Hogwarts no?  
- Si, pensé que le gustaría tener algo del colegio, ya que murió defendiéndolo.-respondió Ginny.  
- Si tenés razón.- dijo Harry luego enmudeció.  
Luego se sentaron Ron y Hermione a lado de ellos.  
En las siguientes horas hablaban muy poco, ya que la situación no lo permitía.  
Pasaron un rato largo, quietos y callados como si los hubieran petrificado hasta la hora de comer.  
La sra. Weasley estaba en la cocina tratando de concentrarse para hacer el hechizo correcto pero no lo lograba. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a ella diciéndole:  
- Déjeme a mí sra. Weasley, se como hacerlo. No se preocupe vaya sentarse un poco. - insistía Hermione al ver lo que sucedía.  
- No está bien querida. - repuso ella.  
- Insisto, déjeme hacerlo. - continuó la chica.  
- emm … está bien, muchas gracias Hermione, eres muy amable. - y luego de decir esto se sentó en un sillón para relajarse.  
Ginny ayudó a Hermione a terminar de preparar todo, mientras Harry y Ron ponían la mesa.  
George no salía de su habitación hacía ya varias horas, al igual que Charlie, que no bajaban. El señor Weasley no estaba ya que había acompañado a Andrómeda y Tedd a su casa, pues no le parecía correcto que vayan solos.  
Bill había ido junto con Fleur a llevar a Tía Muriel, porque les preocupada mucho su estado, estaba muy deprimida y débil.  
Por lo que la casa estaba más vacía que de costumbre y muy silenciosa para ser la Madriguera. Luego en la cena nadie habló y cuando se fueron a dormir tampoco.  
Hermione se despidió de Ron dándole un beso en la frente y agarrando del hombro a Harry, para luego irse con Ginny a la cama.  
Luego Harry subió con Ron, los dos se acostaron sin decir nada. Estaba muy cansado, así que apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió de inmediato.

Continuará ...


	3. la partida de muchos

**CAPITULO 3: LA PARTIDA DE MUCHOS**

A la mañana siguiente Ron y Harry tardaron un poco más que de costumbre en levantarse, mientras Hermione y Ginny ya estaban despiertas desayunando en la cocina, hacía ya un rato.  
De repente, mientras los dos estaban dormitando en la mesa, una lechuza entró por la ventana con algo grande en su pata.  
- El Profeta!. - dijo la sra. Weasley sobresaltada, al ver a la lechuza mientras estaba preparando todo.  
En el diario resaltaba un título con letras gigantes que decía:

**Kingsley Shacklebolt: Nuevo Ministro de Magia**

La señora Weasley desplegó bien la noticia y leyó en voz alta:

**Kingsley Shacklebolt ha sido nombrado nuevo ministro de magia, el acto de ascenso al puesto será realizado mañana a las 9.00 hs. Muchos esperan con ansias sus primeras disposiciones, confiando en que su mandato será muchísimo mejor que el de Scrimgeour, Mc Kinesse o hasta el del propio Funge (podríamos decir) esperemos que sea cierto y desde El Profeta le deseamos la mejor de las suertes para que pueda sacar adelante a todo el mundo mágico que deposita su confianza en él.**

**Próximamente: ¿Quién es Kingsley Shacklebolt? Biografía completa, con todo lo que usted tiene que saber acerca de este auror, en la próxima entrega.**

- Qué bueno, al fin llega algo decente! Seguramente Arthur tenga que asistir mañana a la ceremonia. - dijo un poco triste y dejó el diario en la mesa.  
- Si… - dijo Ron - … a ver que hay … - agregó arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba sentado.  
- Es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. - dijo Harry muy entusiasta.  
- Si, espero con ansias ver lo que hará. - contestó Hermione y sonrió al ver a Ron como se atragantaba de tostadas y agregó:  
- Nunca te cansas de comer, verdad?  
Ron frunció el entrecejo al escuchar lo que le decían y estaba por lanzarle una palabrota, pero al ver que era Hermione dijo:  
- Bueno, tengo hambre!.- y sonrió también.  
De repente, todos se callaron cuando George bajó tambaleándose por las escaleras, parecía que un dementor hubiera entrado a la casa y quitado toda la felicidad.  
- Buenos días!. - se apuró a decir la sra. Weasley.  
- No son buenos. - agregó el chico.  
Los cuatro lo miraron pero no dijeron nada.  
Toda la mañana se abstenieron de decir o hacer algo, para no tener que escuchar las cosas que George tenía que decir en contra.  
Aunque estaba un poco molesto, Harry lo entendía era algo obvio y lógico aunque no le daba la razón para contestarle mal a su madre.  
El día se torno de un clima espantoso, la lluvia no cesaba, y las oportunidades de hacer algo eran nulas.  
Toda la semana se tornó una pesadilla para los que estaban en la casa.  
Lo único que parecía ser interesante era leer el profeta que comentaba todo acerca del nuevo gobierno dirigido ahora por Kingsley, encima de todo Hermione preparaba lentamente sus cosas pero su partida era próxima e inevitable.  
Ron insistía en acompañarla poniendo como excusa lo peligroso que sería encontrar a sus padres, quitarles el hechizo para luego buscar un nuevo hogar.  
En cambio Hermione respondía con cosas como:  
- Si pudimos ir detrás de Horrcruxes y acampar de pueblo en pueblo, buscar a mis padres y encontrar un hogar sería una tarea fácil para mí.  
Pero Ron buscaba la manera de evitar que se fuera.  
A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de todo lo dicho por Ron, ella decidió marcharse ya que le esperaba un viaje muy largo y muchas cosas por hacer, y prometió escribirles a sus amigos lo más seguido que pudiera.  
Cuando ya estaba lista, se despidió de todos los que estaban allí en ese momento y dejando saludos al señor Weasley y también a Bill y Fleur que ya habían vuelto a su casa.  
Luego salió al patio con Ron para poder desaparecerse, su plan era llegar a Londres y luego viajar a Australia en donde desharía el hechizo para volver a Inglaterra y buscar un hogar.  
Después de cinco minutos, Ron volvió adentro con la cara un poco larga y triste por la partida de Hermione.  
Para animarlo, Harry lo invitó a jugar un partido de ajedrez pero no lograba ponerlo contento del todo.  
A la tarde, se ocuparon de una plaga de bowtruckles que habían poblado los manzanos del patio, y decidieron sacarlos rápido antes que la señora Weasley se volviera más loca de lo que estaba al enterarse por su esposo que habían infestado todos los árboles. Como les llevo todo el día erradicarlos por completo, Ron se mantenía distraído y evitaba que se deprimiera o malhumorara.  
Además, en los siguientes días Bill y Fleur fueron a cenar, eso levantaba un poco los ánimos de la casa, principalmente lo de la señora Weasley y Ron. Pero éstos se vinieron abajo para Molly cuando se enteró que Charlie debía ir a Rumania, ya que tener a sus hijos lejos la deprimía cada vez más.  
Todos trataban de no preguntar nada acerca del viaje ni cuando partía exactamente. Además él preparaba sus cosas silenciosamente en su habitación para que nadie supiera.  
Luego de la partida de Charlie, una buena noticia llegó a la casa:  
- Va a venir Tedd a visitarnos!... - dijo Molly muy entusiasmada mientras leía una carta que acababa de llegar.- …vendrán dentro de cuatro días!.  
Todos se alegraron mucho por la noticia, tenían mucha curiosidad por el pequeño pues sólo lo habían visto en una fotografía y seguramente ya estaba más grande.  
A Harry le había venido la idea de lo de visitar las tumbas de Tonks y Lupin nuevamente, pero no sabía cuando sería el momento adecuado.  
- Deberíamos hablar con la madre de Tonks para poder ir a verlos. - dijo Harry esa tarde cuando estaban en su habitación matando el tiempo.  
- Ginny dijo que los enterraron en su casa.- continuó.  
- Si amigo, cuando venga le preguntamos, si?. - contestó Ron, de mala gana como pareciéndole no interesarle el tema en ese momento.  
- Bueno.- dijo Harry, notando la actitud de Ron.  
- Estas bien?.- continuó Harry.  
- Si, si.  
- Seguro?.- continuó.  
- Si seguro, baa mmm …- y vaciló un poco. - lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en Hermione, seguramente ya llegó a Australia y no nos ha enviado una lechuza! Ni una!.  
- Bueno Ron, le será difícil mandarnos una carta ahora. No te preocupes, ya recibiremos algo. - contestó Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.  
Pero en realidad no fue así, pasaban los días y eso impacientaba mucho a Ron, estaba pendiente del correo todo el tiempo. Había vuelto loco a Harry y Ginny con respecto a ese tema.  
Pero el debía entenderlo, haría lo mismo si tratara de Ginny, aunque no podía negar que él también estaba preocupado.  
Así que para poner fin a todo esto decidieron enviar a Pigwideon, aunque sabían que era un viaje muy largo y que si la madre de Ron se enteraba los mataría y además representaba esforzarla al máximo, igualmente lo hicieron.  
Ron agarró un pedazo de pergamino, con mucho entusiasmo, aunque sabía que esa cantidad de papel no le alcanzaría para escribir todo lo que quería decirle pero decidió ser breve.

Hermione: Esperamos que estés bien. Hace mucho que no recibimos noticias tuyas, nos preocupas (principalmente a mí). Lograste encontrarlos?, espero que sí.  
Avísanos cuando vengas a Londres a buscar hogar, si quieres te ayudamos. Saludos …

Ron, Harry y Ginny

- Listo Ron?. - dijo Harry.  
- Si. - contestó él y ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza.  
- Suerte … ve con Hermione … - le dijo al ave mientras abría la ventana. - … espero que mamá no te vea. - continuó al verla alejarse.  
- Bueno, ahora estás más tranquilo?.- dijo Ginny.  
- Si, perdón si los enloquecí.  
- Para eso están los amigos, además te comprendo, a mi me pasaría lo mismo…- dijo esto mientras miraba a Ginny sonrojado y le sonrió dulcemente.  
- No por favor, así ya seríamos dos!, me parece que conmigo es suficiente!.- dijo Ron haciendo gestos con las manos.  
Los tres rieron un rato, pero las risas fueron tapadas por unos gritos provenientes de abajo.  
Extrañados, corrieron a la puerta, salieron de la habitación y se asomaron esde arriba para ver lo que sucedía. Estaban el señor y la señora Weasley discutiendo con George, nunca lo habían visto así, tan enojado, en realidad nunca había tenido esa actitud.  
- Qué sucede?.- exclamó Ginny mientras bajaba apresurada por las escaleras.  
- No te metas en esto, Ginny. - dijo George furioso.  
- No le hables así a tu hermana!. Se apresuró a decir el sr. Weasley.  
Entonces George se dirigió hacia la puerta pero la señora Weasley lo interceptó y dijo:  
- No hijo ven aquí, tu no vas a ningún lado!.  
- Si mamá, necesito irme de aquí para despejarme!  
- En estos momentos debemos permanecer juntos. - agregó ella.  
- Tengo que irme!, además tengo que arreglar unos temas de la tienda, quiero cerrarla cuanto antes!. - contestó George muy enojado.  
- Pero hijo, tu sabes que lo que significaba para tu hermano, no lo hagas, no quieres hacerlo. - dijo su padre tratando de convencerlo.  
- Si quiero, y deja de recordármelo, es por eso que quiero cerrarla!.  
- Pero George, piénsalo, es lo único que nos queda de él!. - dijo Ginny angustiada.  
- Ginny, no quiero tener nada que tenga que ver con Fred!. Nada !. - dijo gritando, y aunque estaba furioso, unas lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
- Me trae horribles pensamientos, así que déjenme ir de una vez!.- continuó, y luego decir ésto atinó a ir a la puerta pero se detuvo cuando Harry dijo:  
- Es bueno tener recuerdo de tu hermano y del esfuerzo de los dos juntos.  
-Cállate Harry, si él está muerto es por tu culpa. - luego de decir esto, salió de rápidamente de la casa.  
Harry se paralizó y se puso blanco, parecía un fantasma, el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
Molly, Arthur y Ginny salieron afuera a buscar a George pero él ya no estaba.  
- Cómo pudo decirle eso a Harry!.- dijo Ginny muy enfadada cuando entraba de nuevo con sus padres.  
- Mira Harry, lo que dijo no … Harry?. Ron viste a Harry?.- continuó ella.  
- Esta arriba.- dijo con voz ronca y un tanto ahogada. No se había movido del mismo lugar de donde estaba parado antes.  
Ginny subió rápidamente por las escaleras, Ron decidió seguirla, al fin de cuentas era su amigo.  
Cuando entraron, vieron a Harry golpeando sus dos puños contra la pared.  
- Harry?.- dijo Ginny suavemente mientras se le acercaba.  
Pero sin dar crédito a lo que ella había dicho, dijo:  
- Tiene razón es mi culpa!. Todos están muertos por mi culpa!.- dijo gritando fuertemente- Tenía que haberme entregado a Voldemort mucho antes que la batalla comenzara. Así estarían vivos!.- continuó.  
- No, si te entregabas antes …- luego respiró hondo y dijo muy claramente: … Voldemort no hubiera muerto, seguiría vivo gracias a los Horrcruxes, y tu hubieras muerto para nada. - dijo Ron muy decidido.  
- Es verdad. - espetó Ginny acercándose aún más a Harry.  
- Él sólo dijo porque estaba furioso. - continuó ella.  
- Pero no le hubiera dicho nada a Harry si yo no fuera tan cobarde!.- gritó Ron.  
- Qué?.- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
- De qué hablas?.- dijo Ginny un poco consternada.  
- Yo tendría que haberme enfrentado a George y decirle que lo ayudaría con la tienda o que me haría cargo de ella, porque eso hacen los hermanos no?. Pero no pude.  
- Pero Ron y Hogwarts?.- preguntó Ginny.  
- Decidí no ir. - dijo Ron muy seguro.  
- Que?.- Si mamá y papá se enteran te matan, ellos piensan que no harás como George y que no abandonarás el colegio. - agregó Ginny.  
- No me importa!. - contestó muy furioso, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con un portazo.  
Harry y Ginny lo siguieron, salieron de la habitación y mientras bajaban por las escaleras rápidamente vieron a Ron irse por el patio.  
- Ron, espera!.- dijo Ginny desesperada.  
- Ron!.- gritó Harry.  
Cuando salieron al patio, él ya no estaba. No podía ser verdad, Ron también se había ido.  
- Dónde está Ron?.- dijo la señora Weasley un poco consternada.  
- Se fue.- contestó Ginny.  
- Cómo que se fue, a dónde?.- exclamó el señor Weasley muy exaltado detrás de ellos.  
- Seguramente con George.- agregó Harry.  
- Qué, porqué?.- preguntó el señor Weasley.  
Los dos estaban aturdidos, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.  
Ginny les contó todo lo que habían hablado en la habitación.  
- Dejar Hogwarts! … no se lo permitiré!.- gritó la señora Weasley.  
- Ya es tarde, seguramente fue con George para pedirle empleo en la tienda.- dijo Ginny resignada.  
Harry no podía creerlo, la casa estaba cada vez más vacía, todos se marchaban. La tensión no se iba, la situación no era buena.

Continuará …


	4. disculpas

**CAPITULO 4: DISCULPAS**

Al día siguiente, la atmósfera de la casa era de aspecto triste y desolado. Harry y Ginny estaban pendientes en quien entraba o salía de la casa pensando en que alguno de ellos fuera Ron o George, pero sólo se encontraron con Percie que iba y venía del trabajo junto con el señor Weasley.

Todo esto le hacía sentir a Harry lo mismo que sintió el momento en que Ron los había abandonado a él y a Hermione en plena busca de Horrcruxes.  
El miedo de que no regresara con ellos lo consumía cada vez más, deseando que aquella situación no hubiera surgido nunca.

Todos estaban muy preocupados ya que George y Ron no aparecían, luego de todo el día de espera Harry sintió que debía ir a buscarlo y pedirle que volviera, trataría también con George pero tenía miedo que le dijera algo más. Ginny decidió acompañarlo aunque ella seguía sosteniendo que era mejor dejarlos que resolvieran sus problemas, si no regresaban para entonces partirían a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando estaba todo listo, partieron y Harry y Ginny lograron aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon e ir a la tienda.  
Al llegar al lugar, vieron que todo estaba un poco desordenado pero había partes en que se notaba que alguien había estado tratando de acomodar.  
Hicieron sonar una pequeña campana que había en el mostrador y alguien vino rápidamente desde el fondo. Era Ron, tenía puesto un delantal y llevaba muchas cajas encima.

- Si?.- dijo Ron sin poder mirar entre las cajas de quien se trataba.  
- Que necesitan?.- agregó al ver que no respondían mientras bajaba las cajas al mostrador.  
Al mirar al frente y ver de quienes eran dijo:  
- Ah, son ustedes, si vienen a querer convencerme, no se molesten y váyanse, ya tomé una decisión.- y agarró de nuevo todas las cajas y dio media vuelta para volver a la parte trasera de la tienda, de donde había venido.  
- No, espera …- Ron se dio vuelta, Harry continuó: … venimos a ayudar.  
- Si.- agregó Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza-.  
- Que pasa Ron?, Quien es?.- se escuchó que alguien decía desde el fondo -.  
- Ah … - agregó al verlos cuando se acercó al mostrador, y frunció el ceño -.  
- Venimos a ayudar. - repuso Ginny al ver la actitud de su hermano, George puso cara de interesado, Ginny agregó:  
- Hasta que tengamos que volver a Hogwarts. - dijo, a la vez que miró a Harry para que la apoyara, él trató de esquivar su mirada y hacerse el distraído, pues lo de volver a Hogwarts todavía no lo tenía decidido -.  
- Está bien. - contestó George, Ginny sonrió -.  
George les dio varias cosas que podían hacer. Ginny limpiaba y Harry se encargaba junto con Ron, de ordenar productos en el fondo.  
- Harry?. - dijo Ron en un tono muy bajo, después de estar un rato ordenando.  
- Si?.  
- Emm, quería pedirte disculpas por irme así, lo siento mucho.  
- Esta bien, pero debes disculparte con tus padres, no conmigo. - Ron sonrió -.

La tensión desaparecía cada vez más, los ánimos eran cada vez mejores. Eso lo ponía muy contento y aliviado.  
Luego de pasar todo el día en la tienda decidieron volver a casa.  
Cuando llegaron al jardín, Ron respiró hondo y exhaló, Harry imaginaba que su amigo estaba nervioso.  
Al entrar , se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley desde el piso de arriba.  
- Ron? … George? Son ustedes? … - dijo con voz exaltada.  
- S - si. - dijo Ron con voz cortante -.  
- Ay por las barbas de Merlín!. - gritaba la señora Weasley mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y luego continuó diciendo:  
- Ginny? … Harry? … están bien?  
- Si mamá, estamos bien, sólo fuimos a buscarlos.  
- Ay Ron! Hijo, como te fuiste así!. - decía mientras lo abrazaba -.  
- Perdón mamá.  
- Está bien, todo está bien -. Agregó ella -.  
- Mamá? - dijo George -.  
- Si? - dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo -.  
- Perdóname por irme así de la casa, estaba muy enojado y … - luego giró y miró a Harry - … perdóname Harry por lo que te dije la otra vez no quise …  
- Está bien. - contestó el chico - .  
- Bueno, alguien más quiere disculparse?. - agregó Ginny -.  
Todos rieron.  
Continuará...


	5. una dificil eleccion

** CAPITULO 5: UNA DIFICIL ELECCIÓN**

Por fin la felicidad había vuelto a la casa, por lo menos era más agradable estar ahí. Luego de cenar tranquilamente, Harry, Ron, Ginny y George se fueron a dormir, estaban muy cansados por el trabajo de ese día.

- No quiero ver ni una caja mas en toda mi vida!.- dijo Ginny exhausta mientras subía por las escaleras junto con los chicos.

- Yo tampoco.- agregó Harry.

- Si.- dijo Ron un poco cortante.

- Bueno, hasta mañana chicos!. – saludó ella.

- Adiós… - dijeron Ron y George al unísono con una voz lúgubre que parecía la de algún fantasma y se dirigieron arrastrando los pies hacia las puertas de sus habitaciones. Ginny rió.

- jeje.. no se levantará hasta el próximo verano… - agregó.

- Si… - dijo Harry y sonrió forzosamente un poco incómodo y nervioso.

- Bueno… ehh. – dijo mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera visto una escalera tan hermosa antes.

- Adiós Harry… - dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa y se estiró para darle un beso suave en la mejilla del chico. Luego se puso colorada.

- Si, adiós.. – contestó nervioso.

Se dio vuelta dirigiéndose en dirección a su habitación y sonrió satisfecho, que suerte que Ginny había tomado la iniciativa porque él nunca se hubiera animado, no entendía como aquella vez, después del partido de Quidditch de sexto año en donde Gryffindor se había establecido como campeón de la copa de Quidditch, él la había besado cuando se acercó a contarle la buena noticia.

Luego de entrar en la habitación se tiró en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, miró hacia donde estaba la cama de Ron rogando que su amigo no lo haya visto, porque sino estaría obligado a decirle la causa de su felicidad o metirle como otra opción. No quería ningún problema con Ron de nuevo, aunque parecía que él aceptaba de alguna forma su relación con Ginny. Por las dudas no quería arriesgarse.

Ron parecía dormido así que Harry trató de hacer el menor ruido para desvestirse y ponerse el piyama. Pero dejó de hacer ese esfuerzo cuando lo vió moverse de un lado a otro en la cama. Ron daba vueltas continuamente, haciendo que la cama de dosel rechinara ensordecedoramente.

- Que pasa Ron?.- dijo Harry un poco molesto -.

- No puedo dormir!. – contestó -.

Harry creía saber que era lo que le sucedía a su amigo, la respuesta de Hermione no llegaba, así que debía de ser eso. Él estaba en lo cierto, es por eso que lo animó diciéndole que seguramente al día siguiente llegaría y volvió a acertar ya que a la mañana muy temprano, cuando todo estaba en silencio y dormían, de repente un sonido irrumpió en la habitación. Harry se despertó sobresaltado y vio que provenía de la ventana, asi que se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente.

- Es Pig, Hermione respondió la carta!. – dijo Harry al reconocer a la pequeña lechuza que estaba parada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Ron, Ron! – lo llamó a gritos.

- Que pasa?. – respondió él sobresaltado.

- Llegó Pig!. – repitió Harry.

Ron se levantó de la cama de un salto y fue hasta donde estaba Harry y ambos leyeron:

Queridos Ron y Harry: Si, encontré a mis padres pero están muy enojados por lo que hice. No se preocupen. Dentro de unos días estaré en Londres, cuando haya encontrado una casa. Iré a la Madriguera a visitarlos. Saludos a todos, suerte!

Hermione

- Espero que la dejen venir!.- dijo Ron preocupado.

- Seguro que sí, Ron. No te preocupes. – respondió su amigo, como siempre le daba animo.

Ya que estaban levantados decidieron bajar a desayunar, la señora Weasley estaba preparando todo en la cocina y Ginny leía muy interesada una noticia que parecía ser del Profeta.

- ¿Qué lees Ginny?. – preguntó Harry interesado.

- No nada, un artículo que habla de Hogwarts.

Harry miró el diario sorprendido por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, llegó a divisar en el extremo izquierdo superior de la hoja el escudo del colegio y luego un texto pequeño encuadrado, que parecía escrito de esa manera a propósito para llamar la atención, y decía:

**El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería reabrirá el próximo 1º de septiembre. Su nueva directora Minerva McGonagall … **

Al leer esto Harry se sorprendió aún más!, McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts! esa era una espléndida noticia!, releyó esa parte y continuó con la noticia:

**Su nueva directora Minerva McGonagall asegura que "debido a las malas condiciones del año anterior, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido invalidar las clases de dicho año y considerar a las de éste nuevo que comienza como las que cuentan realmente, es por eso que invitamos a todos los alumnos que hayan concurrido anteriormente a que nos acompañen de nuevo, y de retomarlas a quien las hayan dejado".**

Eso era lo que se encontraba dentro del recuadro, Harry bajo la mirada hacia la parte inferior del artículo y vio que continuaba, así que continuó leyendo:

**Así que preparen sus valijas, jóvenes brujas y magos, porque el colegio ha vuelto!**

Cuando terminó de leer miró a Ron, quién también se había incorporado a la lectura y se encontraba asomado del costado de Ginny. Él le dirigió una mirada de susto, dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, Harry supuso que subía a su cuarto para escapar de la situación. Parecía que él no era el único con esa idea, la señora Weasley, quien ya se había percatado de la huida de Ron, dijo estridentemente:

- Espera un momento jovencito. De eso te quería hablar.

- Ah si?.. – dijo de manera distraida, tragó saliva y agregó: … mira mamá, ya dije que yo …

- No me importa lo que hayas dicho, tú irás a Hogwarts, debes terminar tus estudios.

- Yo no iré. – contestó decididamente justo cuando desde las escaleras alguien dijo:

- Si irás.

Ron se dio vuelta, era George. Entonces, frente a lo que su hermano había dicho, contestó:

- Pero George, tú me dejaste ayudarte.

- Pero mamá tiene razón, debes ir. – contestó él.

- No, además es sólo séptimo lo que debo cursar y ya he hecho la mayoría.

- Con más razón, es sólo un año que necesitas para completar tus estudios. – intervino la señora Weasley.

- No mamá, no iré. Ya soy grande, déjame tomar una decisión, déjame ayudar a George con la tienda, déjame hacerlo por Fred!. – contestó rotundamente, y lo último lo dijo con un tono un poco ahogado pero sin perder la fuerza con la que la que había hablado al comienzo. De su rostro comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas que se disimulaban con sus pecas, que tenía por toda la cara.

- Ron, hijo. – dijo su madre, que al verlo se largó a llorar desconsoladamente y lo abrazó fuertemente diciendo:

- Está bien, si es lo que deseas. – luego de decir esto sonrió.

Ron también sonrió y esbozó un sonido débil semejante a un "gracias".

- Y con respecto a ti, George, si es lo que tú también quieres hacer, te dejaré pero promete apoyar a tu hermano. – dijo la señora Weasley muy seria mirando a George a los ojos.

- Mamá?. – dijo Ginny desde detrás de ellos.

- Yo decidí ir. – agregó decidida.

Harry la miró estupefacto, él no estaba seguro si iría, parecía que Ginny si, aquella determinación de ella lo había hecho pensar acerca de que decidiría él entonces. Si no iba, no vería a Ginny por un largo tiempo. Podré mandarle cartas, pensó; pero que sucedería si ella se enfada por no acompañarla, al fin de cuentas él era su novio, debía apoyarla. Ron también era importante, era su mejor amigo, y tampoco quería problemas con él ya que le venían a la mente las muchas veces que se habían peleado, las cuales no fueron muy agradables.

Pero el problema no pasaba en ir o no ir sólo porque se quedaba o con uno u otro, el tema también estaba en la siguiente pregunta: ¿él realmente quería volver a Hogwarts?. Harry se daba cuenta que estaba en medio de un enorme dilema, el cual debía resolver antes que algunos de sus amigos le preguntara que era lo que iba a hacer.

Harry volvió de su ensimismamiento y vio que Ginny se encontraba con su madre escribiendo una carta, de los que él creía, de confirmación a asistir al colegio. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la mesa un poco desganado.

- Oh Harry, disculpa, con todo esto me he olvidado de su desayuno. – dijo la señora Weasley quien metía el pequeño pergamino en un sobre medio amarillento.

- No, está bien. – contestó sobresaltado, y cambió la cara de amargura que tenía por miedo a que la ella pensara que era por el disgusto de tener hambre.

El que no parecía querer disimular esa sensación era Ron, que agregó:

- Si, tengo mucha hambre.

Mientras Ron comía desesperado sus tostadas y pegaba de vez en cuando un sorbo a su leche, Harry lo hacía despacio y desinteresadamente, con su mente ocupada en otras cuestiones más importantes que para Ron, en cambio, no debían reemplazar o superar a la idea de un desayuno.

La pregunta que tanto Harry temía que llegara, tuvo lugar aquella tarde en la habitación de Ron, cuando ellos se encontraban haciendo nada tirados en sus camas:

- Y tu irás?. – dijo Ron de un momento a otro, una pregunta bastante aislada en relación a la situación en la que se encontraban, algo muy común en él y que Harry consideraba que era su especialidad. Le hacía acordar aquellos momentos en que de la nada surgía la pregunta: "¿y tu con quien irás Hermione?" antes del Baile de Navidad.

- No lo sé. – contestó Harry pensativo.

- Quiero acompañar a Ginny, pero… - continuó diciendo.

- Ah no te preocupes, estará Hermione, estarán juntas aunque no durante clases pero si fuera. – respondió Ron.

- Bah, ella no me dijo que iría pero seguro que si ir-á. – terminó cortadamente y se detuvo, parecía petrificado. Luego puso una cara de espanto y golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada.

- Oh no!. – se dijo a sí mismo.

- Qué pasa?. – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

Ron se quedó callado un momento, parecía estar pensando, pero luego contestó:

- Hermione querrá ir a Hogwarts pero que dirá cuando se entere que no iré yo!.-dijo mientras ponía una cara de miedo y de depresión al mismo tiempo, la cual siempre hacía cuando estaba asustado y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquilo, seguramente te entenderá si le explicas. – intentó decir Harry para tranquilizarlo pero parecía que no daba excelentes resultados. Y agregó:

- Porque no le mandas una lechuza contándole todo y así te quedas más tranquilo. – Harry esperaba que su proposición diera resultado esta vez, Hermione era la que daba buenos consejos sobre todo para este tipo de cosas, pero la situación no permitía que ella pudiera ayudar, además de que ella no se encontraba allí.

- No, no podría, no sabría que ponerle!. – contestó exaltado.

- Mejor espero a que venga y se lo digo. – se contestó a si mismo convencido y considerándola una buena solución a su problema. Pero a Harry le parecía que lo único que quería era prolongarlo lo mayor posible, aunque podía ser inconcientemente, pero eso no sería peor si se acercaba cada vez más el inicio de las clases?, prefirió no preguntarle.

Luego en la habitación entró Ginny.

- Chicos? Mamá necesita ayuda…

- Ron, porque esa cara? Te sucedió algo?. – preguntó al verlo.

- Después te explicamos, ven. – interrumpió Harry.

Al bajar a la cocina, encontraron a la señora Weasley que les dijo:

- Ah, ya que están todos, tengo algo que…

De repente el señor Weasley entró por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio y dijo apresuradamente:

- Disculpen mi ausencia, es que tuve que acompañar a Kingsley, es decir al ministro, a una junta en Rumania y mande una lechuza… - miró a todos y continuó diciendo - … pero parece, por sus caras, que no la recibieron.

- Se que dije que vendría al mediodía… - continuó diciendo mientras se sacaba un saco de color verde oscuro que llevaba puesto y lo ponía sobre una especie de perchero de madera que se extendió hacia arriba para alcanzar la altura de la mano del señor Weasley que sostenía el saco en el aire, luego volvió a adoptar su posición inicial, la cual era un poco más baja y con una ligera inclinación hacia la chimenea.

A Harry siempre le llamaba la atención ese perchero, parecía que disfrutaba estar al lado de la chimenea porque cada un rato se movía de una manera parecida a los gatos cuando le rascan detrás de las orejas.

- Está bien querido. No, no la recibimos, pero el tiempo se pasó volando ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el reloj señalaba que estabas llegando. – contestó la señora Weasley.

- Pero es raro, porque debiste acompañar al ministro?, el asunto tenía algo que ver con tu departamento? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, lo que pasa es que… mm … me nombraron asistente general del ministro. – dijo y se sonrojó.

- Oh cariño! Felicitaciones!. – respondió la señora Weasley sorprendida y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Estoy muy contenta!. – agregó.

- Felicidades!. – dijeron todos.

- Gracias. – contestó él, satisfecho.

- Y Percy?. – preguntó George. Harry, Ginny y Ron no se habían dado cuenta de que también estaba ahí, estaban tan concentrados en saber lo que la señora Weasley tenía para contarles que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Pero claro, cuando dijo "todos" se suponía que era porque no faltaba nadie de bajar.

- Se quedó en Rumania con Charlie, volverá dentro de unas semanas más o menos, les envía saludos. – respondió él.

- "unas semanas", espero que esos dos no se queden demasiado tiempo allí. Siempre están ocupados y nunca los veo!. – reprochó la señora Weasley con aire de madre preocupada.

- Pero bueno, siempre están viajando y haciendo algo en otro lado, no hay manera… - agregó resignada.

- Ah si!, bueno, lo que quería contarles antes era que mañana a la noche vendrán Andrómeda y Tedd a cenar. Es por eso que los llamé, necesitó que me ayuden con el patio, debemos arreglarlo porque con estas temperaturas lo mejor es comer afuera, además evitaremos estar todos apretujados aquí dentro. – les contó.

- Pero también acomodaremos un poco la casa, pero el patio es el que nos llevará más tiempo. – agregó.

- Bueno mamá, iremos a acomodar un poco la habitación y después te ayudamos con la casa, si?. – respondió Ron.

- Bueno, está bien. – dijo Molly un poco extrañada por la actitud de su hijo.

- Que te sucedió hermano?, alguien te pagó para decir eso? o …

- No, no me pagó nadie. Mamá necesita ayuda, algo de lo que tú siempre intentas escapar. – contestó un poco fastidiado.

-Tú también lo haces, pero nunca te sale bien, jeje…- respondió irónicamente.

- Ja ja ja. – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- Vamos Harry. – dijo mientras daba media vuelta para subir por las escaleras. Harry lo siguió. A él también le parecía extraña la actitud de su amigo y le llamó mucho la atención, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya comprendía porque habia dicho eso.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta de su habitación decidió preguntarle:

- Dijiste eso para esparte de ahí, no es cierto?

Al escuchar eso Ron puso una cara muy propia de él cuando le adivinaban la situación, con la cual Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

- Bueno, si. En cualquier momento le cuenta a mi papá lo de asistir a Hogwarts. Además, fíjate que George hizo lo mismo… - Harry giró la cabeza y se asomó viendo era verdad.

- Leíste el articulo Harry, a él también lo dejan volver al colegio para que pueda terminarlo, y es una gran oportunidad. Y me parece que mi mamá y mi papá son los únicos que piensan que es algo muy bueno para él. - continuó diciendo.

- Y te darás cuenta que si lo hacen ir a George, con más razón tendré que ir yo.

- Pero tu mamá no te había dejado no ir?.- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Ya sabes como es ella, además eso sólo lo decidió ella, mi papá no dijo estar de acuerdo con eso. Seguramente ahora cambia de opinión y me trata de convencer de lo contrario.- respondió Ron con tono pesimista.

- Bueno entremos Harry, no nos quedemos en la puerta!. – agregó con un tono de falsa recuperación.

Harry no dijo nada, no quería ser pesimista con su amigo pero lo que era cierto, no podría evitarlos todo el día.

Lo que Ron había dicho a su madre pareció ser cierto pues automáticamente entraron en la habitación, la recorrió con la mirada y comenzó a juntar todas las cosas que estaban tiradas por allí.

Luego, el aseo de la casa fue un poco más llevadero, aunque Ron arrastraba a Harry a los extremos de la casa contrarios a donde estaban sus padres.

La plaga de bowtruckles ya no estaba así que las cosas se resumían a ordenar y limpiar, los chicos agradecían que ninguna de las actividades incluyera desparasitar o luchar contra bichos asquerosos.

Horas después mientras descansaban de todas las actividades, una lechuza irrumpió en la sala, Ginny corrió hacia ella ya que Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico. Cuando saco el sobre de la pata del ave agregó felizmente:

- Es de Percy, él y Charlie están bien y que dentro de poco vendrá con él ya que Charlie se tomará una semana de vacaciones!.

- Que bueno! Iré a decirle a mamá y papá. – dijo y salió rápidamente de la sala.

Harry sonrió, no sólo le hacía feliz la idea de que ellos estuvieran bien y que vendrían pronto, sino que también ver a Ginny con tantos ánimos le hacía recordar aquellos momentos felices en el colegio en donde bromeaban, se reían y disfrutaban de los ratos libres.

Pero de repente otra idea le invadió la mente, surgida de la nada y muy descabellada pero igualmente decidió compartirla con Ron:

- Estaba pensando en las cartas y…- dijo un poco cohibido.

- Y que?.- preguntó Ron sin quitar la mirada del juego.

- Bueno, yo podría …- tomó aire y prosiguió:

- Podría mandarle una carta a mis tíos.

Ron lo miró sorprendido y dijo:

- Me parece bien, puedes contarles en la carta lo que sucedió y capaz puedan volver a la casa de nuevo.

- Además , según lo que tú me dijiste la vez que te trasladamos aquí, tus tíos y tu primo se despidieron de ti no?. Eso es mucho. Al fin y al cabo ellos no te odian. – agregó.

A Harry le sorprendió mucho la respuesta de su amigo, desde cuando daba ese tipo de opiniones?, bueno sin duda había madurado y no era el único que pensaba lo mismo…

Pero con respecto a sus tíos y la casa… él, Harry, no creía que con semejante orgullo de su tío y con la demasiada importancia que le daba a lo que pensarían o pensaban los vecinos sobre volver repentinamente a su casa, la cual habían dejado abandonada de la nada por un largo tiempo, ellos se dignaran a volver, a no ser que los vecinos le prometieran a tío Vernon por escrito no realizar alguna pregunta que respecta el tema.

Lo único, lo cual era bastante minúsculo pero podría generar cierta incidencia en su decisión, que quedaba era que sintieran cierta añoranza por su hogar, y por el vecindario en los cuales habían pasado bastantes tiempos felices.

- Harry?... Harry!. – se escuchó decir de repente, lo cual había atravesado por completo sus pensamientos.

- Que?. – contestó un poco alterado.

- Te pregunté: "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?". – respondió Ron.

- Ahh.. si .. mmm no se.

- Guau! Qué respuesta!. Me dices mucho con eso!.- le contestó sarcástico.

En eso, a Harry le vino otra suposición aún peor. Y si por sacarlos de la casa a la fuerza, sin muchas explicaciones, había hecho que no quisieran verlo o saber de él?. Pero también el problema estaba en que si no era tan dramático, y si se preguntaban donde estaba y que había sido de él? O bien si estaba vivo o muerto?. Eso también podía ser.

Entonces se levantó rápido de la silla, al ver esto Ron le reprochó:

- Oye, estamos jugando Harry!.

- Voy a escribir la carta.

- Ahora?.

- Si, ven, acompáñame!. – dijo mientras subía la escaleras.

- Pero todavía no hemos terminado!. – le contestó.

- Ay Ron!, de todas modos me ibas a ganar!.

- Pero igual, no es excusa para salirte, Harry!. Aunque… bueno… siempre te gane!.

- Bueno tampoco te agrandes tanto… ya ven!. – lo apuró y dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

- Ya voy, ya voy… - contestó Ron de mala gana mientras subía sin ganas.

Luego de haber ensayado toda la tarde la carta finalmente logró terminarla pero tuvieron que ir hasta el pueblo muggle más cercano para que pudieran enviarla.

Según Harry, los aurors que los acompañaban la noche que desalojaron la casa de Privet Drive le dieron un pequeño papel con la dirección de adonde se dirigían, el código postal tuvo que encargarse ya él de encontrarlo pero igual no era muy difícil.

El correo muggle era la manera más indicada para enviarles aquella carta, si es que quería empezar bien, aunque él sabía que podría tomarle más tiempo de lo que tomaría una en medio mágico. Lo único que restaba era esperar.

Continuará…


End file.
